Warriors: Fueling Flames
by Weewoowriter
Summary: Generations after the old Clans, the names of all the Clans change. A new prophecy is revealed. Join FlareClan, MistClan, FogClan, and GustClan's adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**FlareClan **

Tundrastar (Leader)-Tan and white tom with a very fluffy tail.

Dapplepelt (Deputy)-Calico, short-furred she-cat.

Ravenwing (Medicine Cat)-Sleek, black she-cat. Apprentice: Ivypaw

_**Queens:**_

Feathertail-Very pale gray, unhealthy looking she-cat with a very fluffy tail.

_**Warriors:**_

Bengalclaw-Golden furred she-cat with black spot patterns. Apprentice: Snowpaw

Dragonheart-Black furred tom with white paws, white on the tip of the tail, a white belly, and white around his muzzle.

Graytail-Slender, silver she-cat.

_**Apprentices: **_

Ivypaw-Silver and black she-cat.

Snowpaw-Pure white she-cat.

MistClan Palestar (Leader)-Very light, tan she-cat . 

Lionfoot (Deputy)-Golden furred tom with slightly large paws.

Stormstone (Medicine Cat)-Dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes.

_**Elders:**_

Specklepelt-Oldest cat in MistClan, gray she-cat with black spot patterns.

Brokenfoot-Silver tabby tom, retired to an elder early after a broken paw that never healed properly.

_**Queens:**_

Spottedvine-Tortoiseshell she-cat with long tail.

Morningpelt-Ginger furred she-cat.

_**Warriors:**_

Tallpelt-Large light-colored tom. Apprentice: Wetpaw

Nightleaf-Very dark brown tom.

Browntail-Light brown tom with a darker brown tail. Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Dawnfur-White she-cat with black between the ears. Apprentice: Applepaw

Patchface-White tom with black tail, black between the ears, and black around each eye.

Brightflower-Beige furred she-cat with slightly darker paws.

_**Apprentices:**_

Applepaw-Beige furred she-cat.

Wetpaw-Gray tom with sleek fur.

Swiftpaw-Dark gray tom.

**FogClan**

Maplestar (Leader)-Black and white she-cat

Oakwhisker (Deputy)-Brown furred tom with long whiskers.

Mintleaf (Medicine Cat)-Light brown and white she-cat

_**Elders:**_

Duststripe-Light gray tom with black stripes.

Barkfoot-Dark brown tom with black paws, oldest cat in FogClan.

_**Queens:**_

Whiteheart-White she-cat with gray paws and ears.

Featherfur-Gray she-cat with very thick fur.

_**Warriors:**_

Duskpelt-Golden-brown tom.

Clovermist-Light gray she-cat with white paws and tail. Apprentice: Ashpaw

Mossfoot-Tortoiseshell tom with large paws. Apprentice: Shadepaw

Sootstream-Gray-blue she-cat with long, thick tail.

Lavenderfur-Pale gray she-cat tinged with gray around the muzzle. Apprentice: Sunpaw

Goldcloud-Pale ginger she-cat. Apprentice: Silverpaw

_**Apprentices:**_

Ashpaw-Smoky black tom.

Shadepaw-Gray-blue tom.

Sunpaw-Golden furred she-cat.

Silverpaw-Light gray tom.

**GustClan**

Redstar (Leader)-Thick furred tom with same colors and patterns as a fox.

Cedartail (Deputy)-Light brown she-cat with slightly darker tail.

Hawkclaw (Medicine Cat)-Dark brown and gray tom with extremely long claws.

_**Elders:**_

Losttail-Calico she-cat with no tail from her encounter with a badger.

Speckledfoot-Mottled ginger she-cat, oldest cat in GustClan.

Mousetail-Dirty brown tom with a furless tail.

_**Queens:**_

Russetpelt-Tan furred she-cat

_**Warriors:**_

Bearfur-Dark brown tom with bristly fur.

Cougarfang-Tawny furred tom.

Swiftfoot-Light blue-gray she-cat.

Cliffpelt-Dirty gray tom with ragged fur.

Blizzardwind-White furred tom.

Desertheart-Tan furred she-cat with white paws.

_**Apprentices:**_

Frostpaw-White furred she-cat with a blue-gray tail.

Bluepaw-Blue-gray tom with white between the ears, around muzzle, and white paws.

Riverpaw-Blue-gray she-cat with white chest.

**Ch. 1**

A slim, furry creature scurried towards a small cave. The cold cloak of night draped around all, giving the cave a darker look. The creature's long, bushy tail slowly waved back and forth, tenseness in its movement.

"Ravenwing, are you awake?" The voice was urgent and mixed with a slight hiss.

"Tundrastar?" Another voice yawned in the darkness. "What's wrong? Has StarClan finally sent a dream?"

"Ravenwing, it's as I feared. We've had no kits this season, and our only queen is still mourning for her dead mate, giving her an off appearance… If she does give birth, the kits might not be fully healthy… Also, our last elder died last week… Because we have so few cats in FlareClan, a new, powerful force will come to conquer us… 'Dwindled you shall fall, numerous know all, terror strikes the small, they resound the call.' Those are the words StarClan has chosen to share with me."

"It still may not refer to us," the cat sighed. She brushed her short-furred tail against the ground. Her fur was a dark, coal-black color, making her hard to see at that time of night. "The small could be… prey. It could mean prey shortages."

Tundrastar sighed, his tan and white fur rippling at his shoulders. "Never mind. You've only been medicine cat for a few moons. You wouldn't understand. I'm sorry for waking you." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" The she-cat suddenly went rigid, her body shaking. Tundrastar ran back to her in alarm. In a slightly deeper voice, Ravenwing spoke. "Two alone enter, if treated kind, leader-like they help, together a great mind." Ravenwing stopped shaking and let out a snorting noise. "Sorry! I think I dozed off for a minute… What's wrong?" She gazed at Tundrastar's frightened expression. "Did something happen?"

"You… I… Never mind…" Tundrastar took a deep breath. "I'll tell you later. You can go back to sleep now." He left the black cat in puzzled thoughts.

The next morning was a seemingly cheerful one. The cool, crisp air of leaffall hovered around all. The fresh-kill pile was half full, enough for the whole clan's breakfast.

Snowpaw yawned loudly as she flexed her body, stretching from her good night's sleep. Bleary-eyed, she trotted out of the apprentice's den and towards the fresh-kill pile. Picking up a small vole, she dragged it back to the apprentice's den and began to eat.

There was a loud snort, making Snowpaw's fur stand on end. Ivypaw made another grunt and then woke up. "Breakfast already?" the silver and black furred cat mewed sleepily.

"If you want some, go ahead," Snowpaw nudged the vole towards her sister. As Ivypaw started nibbling, Snowpaw groomed her tail, still yawning. She noticed the deputy, Dapplepelt, motion towards two other cats. Those two were Graytail and Dragonheart, Snowpaw and Ivypaw's parents. A few heartbeats later, the three cats left on patrol.

"Snowpaw," a voice whispered. Snowpaw turned to find Bengalclaw sitting outside of the apprentice's den. "It's time for training. Ivypaw, you'd better get to Ravenwing as well." The two apprentices nodded. Ivypaw swallowed the last bit of vole and then scurried off towards the medicine cat's den. Snowpaw stood up and followed Bengalclaw out into the forest.

"We'll do a bit of hunting today," the mentor announced as she and Snowpaw began leaping through the undergrowth. "FlareClan needs to begin storing up for leafbare." They began to slow down, finally stopping at a bramble patch. "Do you smell anything?"

For a while, only quiet echoed through the forest. Then, Snowpaw caught a strong, fresh scent of a plump mouse. She dropped into a stalking position. In a sudden movement, Snowpaw snatched at the mouse with her teeth, catching it at the neck. The mouse made a loud squeak while Snowpaw hurriedly bit down. However, it was too late. The squeak had resounded through the forest, scaring away all prey.

"Ooh, bad luck this time," Bengalclaw meowed, motioning at Snowpaw to bury her kill. "Let's try another area." The two cats scampered off, leaping over logs and crawling through bushes.

Meanwhile, Ivypaw struggled back towards Ravenwing's den with a huge pod of poppy seeds in her mouth. "Is that right?" she asked as soon as she spit the pod onto the ground.

"Exactly!" Ravenwing praised. "I'm glad you didn't bring back an owl pod this time!"

Ivypaw looked sheepishly towards the ground, remembering what happened last time. "So can you tell me what this is used for?" Ravenwing asked.

For a few heartbeats, Ivypaw had a blank expression on her face. Then, her look brightened. "Oh! It's for relieving pain and numbing your senses!" she mewed excitedly.

Ravenwing looked approvingly at her. "Quite right, Ivypaw!" The apprentice purred happily.

"Hey, where's Tundrastar going?" she suddenly asked, watching her leader stalk out to the forest. "Now we're the only ones in camp besides grumpy old Feathertail!"

"I don't know," Ravenwing replied. Her voice had a tinge of worry in it, which frightened Ivypaw. "He's had a rough night…"

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind," Ravenwing licked her paw. "Can you go find some cobwebs now? I want to fill our stock."

Shrugging, Ivypaw ran off.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Tundrastar's yowl sounded through camp. It was sunhigh, and all the cats were in their dens, sharing tongues. At his call, they came trotting toward him, including Feathertail and her swollen belly. The cats settled below the Highrock, looking expectantly at their leader.

Snowpaw blinked in surprise. Standing next to Tundrastar were two young cats, about the same age as Snowpaw and Ivypaw. One was a tom, his fur tan and white, similar to Tundrastar's pelt. The other was a tortoiseshell, a she-cat. Their scents were strange and unfamiliar, unlike any Clan Snowpaw had ever smelled. In fact, they smelled an awful lot like-

"Twolegs! These two cats carry Two-leg stench!" yowled Dragonheart, Snowpaw and Ivypaw's own father. "Are they kitty-pets? What are they doing here?"

Tundrastar gave Dragonheart a small glare, and then spoke. "These two cats are willing to become apprentices of FlareClan. We need more cats, and they seem to be accomplished enough to be members of our Clan."

There was a small ripple of meows. FlareClan barely ever talked to kittypets, let alone invite them into their Clan! Snowpaw heard Ravenwing murmur distinctly, "Oh, joy…"

"Why do they want the harsh life of us Clan-cats? Don't they miss their comfortable, overfed lives already?" Snowpaw was shocked to find out that the cat who was speaking was Dapplepelt, the deputy!

"They are willing to join. So why should we not allow them to join?" Tundrastar glared defiantly at his own deputy.

"Y-y-yeah…" the tan and white cat stuttered. "Kristy and I want to join your C-c-clan!" His fear-scent was becoming overwhelming.

Hisses and growls were heard from around. Suddenly, Feathertail spoke up. "If they want to join, then let them join! If they can't fit in after a moon, we'll force them to leave. What's wrong with that?" Her voice was slightly fragile, but still stern, a determined look on her face.

"I do remember a tale that the elders used to tell…" Graytail, Snowpaw and Ivypaw's mother murmured. "About a time when FlareClan was called ThunderClan. They allowed a kittypet to join their Clan, and later, he became a hero and a leader."

"It's settled then," Tundrastar growled, raising his voice over the protestinig mews. "These two cats are now part of this Clan. Mikey, come over here." The tan and white cat, Mikey, stepped nervously over. "From this point on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Arcticpaw!" Murmurs were all that greeted the new apprentice. "Kristy, step forward," Tundrastar continued. The tortoiseshell, stumbled towards the leader. "From this point on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Pebblepaw!" Tundrastar stepped back, gave a short nod, and then vanished into his den. Fear-scent still wavering, Arcticpaw and Pebblepaw stumbled down from the Highrock.

Snowpaw felt a huge wave of pity towards the two cats. She scampered up to them right away. "Hey, Arcticpaw, Pebblepaw!" she called in a friendly voice. The two cats turned nervously. "Congratulations!"

"T-t-thanks," Pebblepaw mewed, her voice high with fear. "That means a lot to me."

"So, are you guys sister and brother?" Snowpaw asked.

"No, just friends," Arcticpaw replied. "We've known each other since we were kits though."

"So, I'll show you around," Snowpaw mewed. She trotted towards the apprentice's den. "This is where we apprentices stay."

"Thanks," Arcticpaw and Pebblepaw meowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 

It was very cold in the early morning when Snowpaw woke up. The sun had just risen, The next day was apparently an appealing one. After spending the whole day dawdling around in the apprentices' den (not knowing what to do), Arcticpaw and Pebblepaw were going to start training. They lingered around with Snowpaw, waiting for Tundrastar to make some sort of announcement about who their mentors were going to be.

Ivypaw sat a small distance away, glaring ferociously at her sister. It seemed that she had taken her father's side, against the kittypets. Snowpaw shivered, remembering their small argument last night.

"You just talked to kittypets!" Ivypaw had hissed, edging away from Snowpaw as if she was contagious.

"So? What's wrong?" was Snowpaw's cool reply, surprised to find her sister in such an angry mood.

"What's wrong!" Ivypaw's fur stood up, her eyes blazing vehemently. "They're _kittypets!_ The stuck up brats who think everything in the world is perfect because all they have to do is lay around all day sleeping and eating kittypet mush!"

"So? These guys don't want to do that anymore," Snowpaw mewed, her ears flattening. "They want to become warriors now! Like you and me!"

"How can they be warriors if they don't have warrior blood?" Ivypaw growled. "They'll just make this Clan harder to care for! More mouths to feed, more mentors needed… Snowpaw, have you realized that there are only so few cats in our Clan? There won't be enough warriors to hunt, patrol, and care for each other!"

"B-b-but, Arcticpaw and Pebblepaw will soon be help! They'll hunt for our Clan and help patrol every once in a while," Snowpaw took a step back, flinching when her sister hissed again.

"You mean _Mikey_ and _Kristy_," Ivypaw snarled, putting heavy emphasis on their silly, kittypet names. "They'll probably scare the prey away and then get killed by an enemy patrol!"

Snowpaw gave an anxious mew, not knowing what else to say in defense. Finally, she turned tail and scampered away, ears flattened and her tail hanging low between her legs.

Now, Snowpaw felt bad. She should've said something else before running away. Now it looked like a small war between the two sisters.

"Snowpaw!" a voice called.

Snowpaw cringed at the voice, turning to realize that it was only Bengalclaw.

"I'm to take you, Arcticpaw, and Pebblepaw all on patrol," she announced. "Ivypaw, Ravenwing wants you in her den immediately. She needs you to gather some mouse bile."

Ivypaw made a disgusted face and trotted towards Ravenwing's den. At the last second, she turned her head and glared fiercly at Snowpaw, who shrank submissively.


End file.
